Dependent Independence
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Our king is having a hard time as his subjects celebrate their independence, luckily for him he has someone he can depend on.


**A/n:** It's Independence Day for Lucis and the king is having a hard time working through his PTSD with the sounds. Just a drabble/oneshot. ~kiz

A/U. GladiolusxNoctis. I don't own FF15.

* * *

Noctis stared up at the sky, dropping his sword to his side and tilting his head back as he watched the fireworks start. With a heavy sigh he let his sword fall to the ground and shut his eyes. He didn't particularly like the fireworks, or hate them, it was just the noise was a flashback. Flashbacks to a time from years ago, flashbacks from a war. Each time they went off the sound practically coursed through his body and made him tense.

His shoulders grew tight and he shut his eyes, stepping back. It was going to be a long night based on the fact it was only 7pm and people were already starting.

"Your Highness?"

The king looked over his shoulder at the sound of his shield, smiling softly, "I'm alright, was just training."

"Training? Why would you need to do that?"

Noct lifted a shoulder, "why do you still do it?"

"I don't have a city to run," Gladio laughed, "I got a ton of free time and a king to protect."

"I can protect myself," Noct answered, dropping down to sit on the stone floor with a small tense in his shoulders.

Gladiolus leaned towards him, and crouched down as well, "Noct?" He glanced up at the shield, lifting an eyebrow, "are you okay?"

Noctis ran a hand through his hair, jumping as another firework sounded in the distance, "I'm okay," he grabbed his sword and with a grip on the hilt it disappeared.

"I figured that's why we weren't putting on a show tonight..." Gladio sat down on the stone of the training court, watching the King look up at the sky, "the sounds still get to me too." Noct looked over in shock, watching him curiously, "it's not the fireworks," Gladio added, "but when I hear a car break too fast, or a metal door scrape against something I just... feel it in my bones."

Their eyes met and Noctis gave a small smile through his flush, his arms rested over his legs and he leaned forward.

"When I hear you warping," he added and reached out slowly, rubbing his hand over Noct's arm, "it's the same way."

"Don't worry about me, Glads, I'm just a glorified peace keeper." Noct slid his fingers through the others hand, holding it tightly.

"If you say so," Gladio grinned and leaned towards his king, pressing his lips to his cheek. Noctis turned towards him and leaned into his chest letting him wrap his arms around him, "want me to take you to bed?"

"Isn't it a little early?"

"Well," Gladio smirked, "I don't see you getting much sleep tonight, hm? And I know other uses for a bed."

Noct laughed and let his head fall back with it, "is that so?"

Gladio shifted and pulled Noctis onto his lap, "I could," he kissed his cheek, "demonstrate," another kiss on his neck, "for you?" He pressed his lips to Noct's collarbone and gave it a playful bite.

The king shivered, knotting his fingers through Gladio's hair, "I might need an extensive presentation."

"You always are a little needy," the shield grinned, "Your _Highness_."

Noct pressed his lips to Gladio's, taking the kiss from him quickly and roughly before he jumped from a loud firework, the night sky lighting with the colors and Noct pressed to Gladio with a shaky breath.

"C'mere baby, lemme get you inside," Gladiolus stood up, holding Noct in his arms and heading inside. His teasing was done and Noct only clutched to him as the shows started. The lights outside casting their shadow in front of them, and Gladio moved quickly through the castle to their shared bedroom.

"It gets easier, right?"

"Of course it does." The bigger man smiled, "and if not, well... you got me."

"It could takes years."

"Years, it is."

Noct smirked and laid his head against Gladio's arm, shutting his eyes, "lucky I have such a dedicated partner."

"Oh, I'd do just about anything to make your nobility falter King Caelum."


End file.
